Shock And Discover
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Rachel realizes she's not alone in her uncle's cabin after all...


**Another request from GoldGuardian2418. Read, review, and enjoy! **

It was a moonless night full of sparkling stars. Rachel was sleeping soundly in a cozy log bed. Her fiancé Rook along with her alien friends were called over to the Plumbers Academy to give a lecture on different alien species. So her uncle decided to take her to his cabin for the weekend.

Awoken by a sudden thirst, Rachel went downstairs for a drink of water. She went down to the kitchen and got some water. She raised the glass to her lips and,

**BOOM!**

Thunder banged and a flash of lightning lit up the dark room. Rachel was so startled, she spilt some water on herself.

Unnerved by the lightning storm, Rachel turned on the light switch, but the lights didn't work, the storm must have knocked them out.

Rachel remembered she left her phone on the counter to charge. She reached for her phone, then saw her phone activate by itself followed by what looked like lightning travel through her phone charger and into the wall.

Rachel gasped and backed away, she watched her phone with caution.

But it seemed alright.

Suddenly, a shower of sparks fell from the ceiling. Rachel looked up, and a blur of blue fell from the ceiling.

Rachel dodged it in time. She screamed as she ran towards the back door, but an exaggerated image was blocking her way. To Rachel, it looked like a giant, floating creature with six legs and green eyes glaring back at her.

Fearing it was a giant insect, Rachel ran to the nearest hiding place: the basement.

The creature chuckled, that's exactly what he wanted.

When Rachel took the first step, instead of stairs, she fell down a hole. Rachel screamed as she fell down deeper and deeper into the dark abyss.

What seemed like she was falling forever, Rachel finally hit solid ground and shook her senses back in and to her astonishment, found herself in a cave!

She looked around and saw a path of tunnels. Then looked up and saw the tunnel she fell through.

Afraid the monster will soon find her, Rachel ran down the first tunnel, hoping that would be a way out. But she was miffed when she found herself at a dead end.

Then, Rachel shrieked when she saw the monster phase through the stone wall like a ghost. Rachel was in shock when she discovered he wasn't a giant insect, he was a giant blue jellyfish!

The monster hissed a raspy laugh, making the girl scream and run as fast as she could, crying for help.

Rachel ran through another tunnel, instead of a dead end, this one had a pool of water. Rachel tried to turn back, but a blue tentacle grabbed her by the arm and slammed her to the ground, followed by two more tentacles restraining her ankles and other arm.

Rachel flailed around to free herself, but those limbs were to strong. She gasped when she came face to face with the jellyfish monster.

He narrowed his eyes menacingly at her. "Now I've got you."

"Please, don't hurt me!" Rachel begged. "What do you want?!"

"Revenge." the creature hissed. He held up his extra set of arms and electricity began to spark through them. Rachel's eyes widened in horror, he was going to electrocute her.

"NO!" Rachel shouted, she rolled over as hard as she could and kept going until she and the monster fell into the water, Rachel was free and pulled herself out.

She was about to run when she heard a scream, she looked back and saw the monster electrocute himself. He shorts out and falls lifelessly in the water.

Rachel's brain told her to run, but her heart told her to stay. She went up to the creature and pulled his body out of the water. She carefully laid him out on the ground.

The more she looked at him, the more fascinated she was rather than afraid. She ran her finger down one of his tentacles, it felt squishy and a little slimy.

The monster felt something stroking his arm, his eyes opened and saw the human touching him. Enraged, he pounced on Rachel and restrained her again.

Angrier than ever, he growled at Rachel. He saw the fear in her eyes. "For what purpose did you save me?" he demanded.

"I...I just wanted to help." Rachel answered.

The jellyfish creature looked intently at Rachel, as if sensing if she was truthful.

"And you wanted to help me so maybe we can be friends?!" he responded in a hateful and confused voice.

"How did you-?!" Rachel started.

He didn't reply. Instead, he wrapped a tentacle around Rachel's head and closed his eyes. Rachel opened her mouth to speak, but the creature shushed her and closed his eyes tighter.

After a few seconds, his eyes snapped open and removed his arm from Rachel's head. He looked at her in amaze and disbelief. "You, have been through a lot..."

"What? What did you do me?! Who are you?!" Rachel asked, more confused than ever.

"I am AmpFipbian. An Amperi, we are masters of the electromagnetic spectrum. We can produce, absorb, and redirect electricity. Including reading electric pulses in the brain."

"You mean, you can read my mind?!" Rachel exclaimed.

AmpFibian nodded. "That's right, I read your thoughts and not only were you telling the truth, I've seen everything that's happened to you, you've really been through a lot...almost...like me."

Rachel blinked. "What do you mean?"

"You see, I made these caves my home after the cabin was built and my cave was torn down, I was angry and wanted revenge for my home being destroyed."

He looked at Rachel with such sympathy. "But, after seeing all the suffering you went through, kidnapped and tortured by knights and criminals, being constantly bullied by insipid school girls. I realized my problems were meager compared to yours..."

Rachel was touched by his words. "Wow, I'm sorry your home was wrecked." She wriggled at her bindings. "Uh, could you let me go now?"

But the alien let out a small laugh. "Of course not, I also discovered that you're quite ticklish..."

Rachel's eyes filled with fear and whimpered softly. AmpFibian snaked his tentacle under Rachel's shirt and gently drags it all over her stomach. Rachel's giggles spilled out right away. "Heeheeheehee! No! Don't tickle! Hahahahahahaha!"

"Nope." AmpFibian replied. His single tentacle continued to tickle the surface of Rachel's belly. He pulled her shirt up and wiggled his other tentacle inside her belly button.

Rachel squealed and jerked violently. "EHEHEHEHEHEWWWW! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

AmpFibian laughed at her reaction. "What's wrong? Don't like a slimy tentacle in there?" he teased.

He kept teasing and tickling Rachel's tummy as Rachel laughed harder and begged over and over for him to stop until she can't do anything but laugh.

AmpFibian saw Rachel coughing and stopped tickling. He let go of Rachel and comforted her. "Are you alright?"

After a few deep breathes, "Yeah, I'm okay." Rachel said. She turned to him and smiled. "Remind me not to get into a tickle fight with you." she chuckled.

The Amperi couldn't help but laugh at that remark. Knowing she was weak from laughter, he swept her in his arms. "Come on, let's get you back upstairs."

As they flew up the tunnel, Rachel noticed a worried look in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"How am I going to explain the hole I made in the basement?" he said, worried.

Now Rachel laughed. "Don't worry, my uncle will understand. Besides, I have some friends who can patch that right up."


End file.
